


These Stars Were Made For You and I

by A Melon Most Bitter (Darwise)



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, F/F, Unapologetically Non-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darwise/pseuds/A%20Melon%20Most%20Bitter
Summary: It's not normally in Cache's nature to stare, but Beck never told her that she had such a cute friend.
Relationships: Cache/Gwen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	These Stars Were Made For You and I

It's Cache's first time at one of Eve's yearly get-togethers, and despite the winter chill in the air, things are much livelier than what she had anticipated. Several picnic benches have been placed in front of the Sunwich Shoppe to hold the various foods that Eve's guest had brought with them.

From her spot on an empty bench, Cache watches as Rain and Dawn argue over proper cooking techniques until the former goes inside the shoppe, then comes back outside with an ancient looking barbecue spit. A little further down, she sees Eve, Patch, June, and Ann having an animated discussion that she can't quite make out. June takes a sip of her drink, but Eve says something that causes her to choke for a moment, then burst out laughing. She looks up towards the second story of the shoppe, and sees a light flashing brightly; it's mostly likely Beck playing video games on Eve's television. Belle comes outside with a giant hunk of meat that she starts to set up on the spit.

Absentmindedly, Cache reaches up towards her face to pull her scarf aside and wipe her face. She groans, and takes a sip from the can of iced tea in her hand. She supposes that it could be considered rude for her to sit off to the side and watch the interactions, but she's more comfortable this way. That, and she's pretty sure that the potential for a social faux-pas would skyrocket if she were to get within close proximity of certain people. She's still certain that Patch is still holding a grudge, as she tends to avoid talking to her whenever she can help it; the last time she tried to start a conversation with her neighbor in the hallway, she brushed past her like she wasn't there, then made a show of slamming her front door as loud as humanly possible. Ann would likely be bit more receptive, but neither one can look at the other without feeling varying degrees of embarrassment. It was a one-time thing, and they both agreed to never speak of it again. Still, the coincidence of having a shared friend in Eve only served to dredge up awkward memories, and there was a silent understanding between the two that it would be for the best if a certain level of distance were kept.

She lifts the can back up, and pours the rest of the tea down her throat, crunching the can once she's done. The nearest garbage bin is a good twelve feet away from her, but Cache lifts her arms up, and tosses it all the same. The can bounces once off the rim before landing inside, and Cache pumps a fist.

"Nice shot."

Cache flinches, and turns towards her left. A woman she doesn't recognize stares back at her. She's dressed in a faded blue hoodie, with white denim pants tucked into brown boots that reach her calves. A white cap with red stitching reminiscent of a baseball sits on her head, leaning off to one side. The colors all make for a pleasant contrast to the woman's dark skin, and thick, long dreadlocks, and Cache is captivated almost instantly. She blushes, and quickly sits back down on the bench.

"Th-Thanks..."

"Would you mind if I take a seat?"

"Sure. Go right ahead..." Cache's words sound small in her own ears, but the woman seems to have no trouble hearing her. She nods with a small smile, then sits next to her on the bench, stretching her arms upward with a short yawn.

An awkward feeling settles in Cache's stomach as she tries to think of something to talk about. As the woman finishes yawning, she brings her arms back down, and the tips of her fingers graze against one of Cache's knees, forcing her to slide over an inch.

The two sit together quietly for what feels (agonizingly) like hours to Cache. She looks at her phone, and to her dismay, she realizes that it's only been four minutes.

Next to her, the woman chuckles, and taps her on the shoulder.

"This is my favorite part. Watch."

She points towards the barbecue spit where all of their friends have gathered around Rain, watching as she rotates the hunk of meat roasting over the fire. Cache blinks once, then does a double-take when she realizes that the meat is significantly darker than it was just a second ago.

"What the h-"

"Shhh. Keep watching."

The meat has turned a crisp golden-brown just as Rain lifts it off the spit in a triumphant pose. Everyone surrounding her claps in applause. June in particular, is very enthusiastic about it, and puts her fingers in her mouth for a sharp whistle. The only one that doesn't look amused, is Dawn. She's clapping, but her face looks very irritated. Rain walks over to her with the meat, then says something to her that brightens up her mood instantly. Rain sets the meat on the makeshift dinner table they set up outside, then walks back into the shoppe with Rain in tow.

"Huh." Cache states curiously. "Looks tasty."

"Trust me, it is." the woman replies. "Those two get into an argument every year over how to cook the steaks, and she wins every time. Dawn always winds up prepping the seasoning, but I don't think she minds it all that much."

"I didn't know Rain could cook..."

The woman points at the spit on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure that spit is enchanted. You could always ask her if you're curious."

An image of Rain's scowling face fills Cache's mind, and she shivers.

  
  


"I think I'll pass."

"Are you sure? You've barely said a word to anyone since you've been here."

It never occurred to her that the woman might have been watching her before she was ever made aware of her presence. Put off by the idea of surveillance of any sort, Cache turns to confront her, but the woman's keen gaze kills whatever protest she had.

It faintly registers in Cache's brain that her eyes are blue. They're large, clear, and for someone so seemingly stoic, are rather expressive.

They're also very pretty.

Under her concerned gaze, Cache slides back another inch, but answers the question.

"I... I'm used to being the one that throws parties, not really attending them."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Well that, and I only know a couple of people here. It's a little awkward."

The woman nods, and a tiny smile appears on her face as she grabs Cache's hand, and shakes it.

"Well, now you know another person. Cache, right? Eve said that you would be coming this year. Gwen West. It's nice to meet you."

Cache is more than a little flustered at this point, and she wishes more than anything that she had something more substantial than a scarf to hide her beet-red face behind.

"Y-You too..."

Satisfied with the response, Gwen lets go of her hand.

"So how did you meet Eve anyway?"

Cache can't help but roll her eyes at the memory.

"Well..."

Over the course of several minutes, she tells the story of how Eve showed up at her doorstep, and the scuffle that ensued shortly thereafter. When she explains that the entire misunderstanding happened due to a broken dial on her speaker, Gwen lets out a singular laugh. The sound hits her ears in way that's nearly as pleasing as a good vocal hook.

"Heh. It seems our mutual friend has a habit of befriending the people she fights."

"I don't think I could call something that one-sided a fight..." Cache sighs.

She turns away from her, and the two settle back into silence. Cache clasps her hands together, and twiddles her thumbs as she struggles to find a conversation topic.

Naturally, she settles on the one thing that she's most familiar with.

"So... do you like music?" She slowly turns her head back in Gwen's direction. To her surprise, Gwen's gaze hasn't moved since the last time she looked over. She nods, and slings a leg over the picnic bench so that her entire body is facing Cache.

"What kind of music?"

"...Do you have a pair of headphones?"

  
  


Nearly twenty minutes pass while Gwen listens to the playlist that Cache has queued up for her. A light snow has started to fall, and the all of the food has already been moved indoors by the others. Cache watches on eagerly as Gwen bobs her head up and down with the beats coming from her earbuds. The last track concludes, and as Gwen removes the earbuds from Cache's phone, the latter tries to suppress the feeling of nervousness (and nausea) that has slowly been bubbling up during their time together.

"What did you think?" The words come out a little too eager for Cache's liking, and she quickly coughs into her hand to try and cover it up. Gwen seems to take the question to heart, and takes a moment to think on it. She places a hand under her chin and sighs. Thin vapors of steam move past her lips, and only then does Cache notice that the air has gotten significantly colder. The snow is starting to come down heavier, and they'll likely need to go inside soon.

Gwen takes another second to think, before looking back towards her. Cache is still staring at her lips as she speaks, though if Gwen notices, she doesn't say anything about it.

"It's not something I would seek out on my own... but it isn't bad."

The answer is less enthusiastic than what Cache had hoped for, but she's grateful for the honest feedback.

"Where did you learn to compose music?"

The question throws Cache for a loop; It isn't often that people outside of her fanbase take an interest in her creation process.

"I'm mostly self taught. My parents bought me a keyboard when I was eight; and I started looking up notation once I figured out what kind of sounds I liked."

"What about vocals?"

"I never took singing lessons, if that's what you're asking." Cache snorts.

"Not quite. I was more curious about when you started writing lyrics. I actually really like them; more than the actual music if I'm being honest."

"Wait, really?!"

Gwen reels backward from her sudden exclamation, and only when she sees Eve peeking her head out the front door, does Cache realize just how loud she was.

In this instance however, she doesn't particularly care. It's the first time in a long while that someone has complemented her for her lyrics rather than the music itself. Her already burgeoning interest in the other woman increases twofold, and for the first time all night, Cache starts to let her guard down.

"Well, I didn't really mess around with lyrics and vocals in general until I started DJing years later. My first album was a bit more... bubblegum..." She says the last words with a heavy disdain.

"It wasn't until I met my best friend that I found my voice. Figured out what I wanted to say with my music."

"What are you trying to say with it?"

"I want to hear what you think first."

Cache looks into Gwen's eyes with an intensity so strong that it causes her cheeks to grow warm. However, before Gwen can answer her, something cold and wet pelts them both in the face, killing the moment entirely.

" **Agh!** "

" **Ah!** "

"Hey, hurry up, and come on inside already! We're not gonna start dinner without you two!"

As Cache wipes the remains of the snowball off of her face, she turns towards the doorway, and sees Ann staring back at them with an impatient frown. She turns back towards Gwen, whose countenance has taken on an amused, if apologetic smile.

"We shouldn't keep the others waiting."

As she walks past, Gwen smiles, and places a hand on Cache's shoulder, letting it linger before continuing on inside. Ann arches an eyebrow in Cache's direction, but says nothing, choosing instead, to go back indoors once Gwen reaches the doorway.

Cache stays outside for few moments longer, absentmindedly rubbing the spot on her shoulder where Gwen's hand was just a moment ago.

  
  


The entire first floor of the Sunwich Shoppe has been cleared out, and a large dinner table stacked with various dishes occupies the space where the shelves normally stood. Eve and the rest of her friends are seated around the table, and as Cache enters the shoppe, she rises up from the table to greet her.

"Hey Cache! We were starting to worry about you! Come on, have a seat!"

Before she can get a word in, Cache is quickly ushered towards an empty seat between June and Belle. As she sits down, the sound of a shutter click goes off, and June waves her phone in the air triumphantly. A picture of her gesturing towards Cache's uncovered face is displayed on the screen.

"You know, you're actually pretty cute without that mask you're always wearing!" June says.

"Please delete that."

"Huh? But why?" June whines. "You're the only person here that I don't have a picture of!"

"I'll take another one with my scarf up if you want, but please, delete that picture." Cache's tone is neutral, but in reality, she's only seconds away from lunging at the other Conjurer.

"June." Ann's stern voice calls out from the other side of the table, as she jabs her fork in the direction of her younger cousin. "Don't make me come over there."

Cache looks towards her gratefully, and Ann gives a slight nod in her direction. June smiles sheepishly, and deletes the picture.

"You two are no fun... But seriously though, it's great to see you here! How'd Eve convince you to come?"

Cache shrugs.

"I just felt like it this time, that's all."

While Cache's statement isn't a lie, it's not the whole truth either. The last few months had seen her fall into a creative slump, and Ad-Hoc had been quick to suggest reconnecting with Eve, and spending some time away from both Otecho, and the party scene as a whole. It wasn't until she spent some time with her friend for a few days, that she realized how isolated she had become, so when Eve invited her to their yearly gathering, she didn't find it too difficult to go along with her request and say yes.

From her left, Belle chimes in happily.

"Well, whatever the reason, we're all pleased as peaches to have you here. Now come on, dig in! This food ain't gonna eat itself!"

The table falls into several quiet discussions, and as Cache adds another helping of food to her plate, she sees Beck and Gwen talking animatedly on the other side of the table; though it would be more accurate to say that it's mostly Beck talking, and Gwen nodding, and occasionally offering short replies. Several times during their conversation, she catches both of them looking in her direction out of the corner of her eye, and Beck whispers something to Gwen that prompts her to glare irritably at her friend.

"So Cache, what have you been up to anyway?" Eve asks. "I would've dropped by to hang out, but I haven't been to Otecho in a while!"

"Uh..."

The question catches Cache off-guard, and soon, every person at the table is looking at her curiously.

"Ah...Well... You know. This and that."

Patch looks up from her plate, and chimes in for the first time since Cache's arrival.

"So you're on hiatus then?" She asks curiously. Her choice of words make Cache grimace, and already, several concerned murmurs have begun to rise around the table before she can say anything.

"So does that mean you've stopped making music?" Eve asks.

"Whaaaaat? Are you for real?" Beck whines. "I was really looking forward to that new album you've been teasing..."

The attention is enough to make Cache start fidgeting in her seat. She catches eyes with Ann, and the latter raises an eyebrow as she takes a sip from her cup. Once she sets the cup down, she turns towards Gwen with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Let's talk about something else." She says. "So Gwen... what were you and Cache talking about outside? I don't think I've ever seen you speak to anyone that much before."

The gaze of the entire table flits between the two before settling on Gwen. Despite the slight tinge of red on her cheeks, she responds without missing a beat.

"We were talking about song lyrics."

Ann frowns, more than a little disappointed at that response.

"Tch. You're no fun, you know that?"

A tiny smile creeps onto Gwen's face. Before she can say anything in response, Dawn snaps her fingers and exclaims.

"Oh! That reminds me; I already packed some food for your trip back home!"

"I really appreciate that."

Curiously, Cache turns to Gwen. It hadn't occurred to her that Gwen might be from another continent.

"How far away _do_ you live?"

Several of the other Conjurers look towards Cache strangely, but Gwen sees nothing odd about the question, and answers without sparing a second thought to it.

"Neo Awlins. I spent the week visiting, but I'm taking a ship from Bowfort back home tomorrow morning."

"...Oh."

Cache sighs, and as she exhales, her entire body deflates in her seat. From her spot next to Gwen, Beck taps her friend on the shoulder.

"Hey, speaking of which, It's getting kinda late. You've got a long bus ride back to your hotel, don't you? It might be a good idea to head out soon before the snow really starts comin' down..."

"Really? Geez..." Eve groans. "I mean, you only just got here; are you sure you can't stay any longer?"

"I'm sorry, but I really can't afford to miss my ride home."

Gwen smiles sadly, and rises up from the table. Dawn gets up as well, and retreats to the kitchen. A moment later, and she returns with several tupperwares full of food, which she helps Gwen stuff into her knapsack. Soon, the entire table is getting up, and Cache watches everyone gather around Gwen to wish her a safe trip back. Rain in particular shares a very intense looking handshake with her.

"Shame we didn't get to settle our draw."

"Hn. Maybe next time, then."

They let go, and Beck takes her turn by pulling her in for a tight hug. Gwen flinches at the close contact, but eventually wraps her arms around Beck, returning the affection.

"It was great seeing you again, sis. You're always welcome to crash at my place whenever you want!"

"Thank you. I'm glad we got to catch up."

Beck lets her go after another series of pats on the back. Gwen starts to walk towards the door, but she locks eyes with Cache, and freezes in place.

They stare at each other for a little over ten seconds, with neither Conjurer knowing what to say; and both being slightly concerned with being misinterpreted, and making a bad first impression. Gwen eventually settles on closing the distance between them, and placing a firm hand on Cache's shoulder.

Her cheeks are slightly rosy.

"It was nice meeting you, Cache... I hope that we'll get to talk again someday."

Her lips uptick into a warm smile, and she slowly wraps her arms around Cache for a quick hug. She pulls back, and turns to walk out the door.

For Cache, time seems to slow to a crawl. The corners of her vision fade to black, obscuring everything around her, save for Gwen's retreating form. Her palms have already started to grow moist with sweat, and the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest is all that she can hear.

Though they share the same circle of friends and acquaintances, in that singular moment, Cache finds it impossible to ignore the very real possibility that they might never see each other again unless she takes action in the next few seconds. The lack of her stage mask leaves her feeling exposed and extremely self-conscious, but while she may be seem withdrawn when compared to Eve and her friends, Cache Monet has never been found lacking in audaciousness.

Clenching her fists at her side, she takes a risk, and makes a move.

" **I'll come with you!** "

Time resumes it's natural pace, and Gwen does an abrupt turn back in her direction. Her eyes stare back, wide with surprise at the words Cache eagerly blurted out. The adrenaline of the moment has completely left her, and as the tunnel vision lifts, Cache realizes that every single eye in the house is on her.

"I'll go with you tonight. Not to Neo Awlins. But with you. To your hotel ro- _I mean_ with you to Bowfort! _**I'll go with you to Bowfort!**_ "

The shock on Gwen's face is slowly replaced by a raised eyebrow and a skeptical stare.

"...I could help you carry your luggage?" Cache offers weakly.

Gwen's reply is as flat and enthusiastic as a cardboard box.

"I only brought my knapsack."

"...Oh."

The entire room is awkwardly silent. Beck (visibly) cringes in sympathy, while Dawn and Belle both have their hands drawn over their mouths, gasping in shock. June is all giggles, and Ann has a knowing smile on her face, while Rain and Patch look as though they couldn't care less. Eve, (bless her soul) is still smiling, completely oblivious to the exchange.

"Um... that's... Uhhhh." Cache tries her best to find speak past her rising embarrassment, but her speech quickly devolves into little more than a stammering mess.

"Yeahhh... I-I-I-I should g-g-go h-"

"I don't mind."

" _-ome...?!_ " The rest of Cache's sentence dies with a loud squeak.

"....I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Gwen gives her another tiny smile, and nods.

"I said, I don't mind; I could use the company. How soon can you be ready?"

Gwen offers her hand, and Cache swallows a lump at the back of her throat. A part of her is curious to see the look on everyone's faces, but Cache doesn't dare turn to look at their audience, knowing that she'll likely lose her nerve if she does.

She wipes a sweaty hand on the side of her pants, then quietly slips it into Gwen's.

"No need to wait, I'm good to go now."

Hand in hand, they exit the Sunwich Shoppe without another word, and the rest of the Conjurers watch them walk down the path to Solburg from the window until they disappear from sight.

The house is silent, up until the moment that Ann grins smugly, then sticks both hands out in front of her.

"Called it. Pay up."

  
  
"Brah, _seriously_?" Beck says in disbelief. She grumbles, but reaches into her wallet all the same. She places a sizeable stack of hundred yuan bills into Ann's hand before Patch and June do the same. Belle and Dawn watch the exchange with incredulous looks.

"Did y'all... really just bet on those two makin' a connection?"

"That's really crummy, guys..."

As she counts up the wad of bills, Ann rolls her eyes.

"Oh _please._ They've been making eyes at each other since they came in; you can't tell me you didn't notice."

"That's not the point!" Dawn exclaims.

"Not gonna lie, I really didn't expect that to go anywhere." Patch remarks.

The other Conjurers move away from the window, and go back to their seats at the table. Ann sits back down, looking extremely satisfied with herself.

"That's because you've never been to one of Cache's parties." A wry grin spreads across her face as she helps herself to another drink. "She might be a little weird, but she is _definitely_ not shy."

The conversation starts to pick back up again, but Eve casts another glance out the window before turning to Rain with a confused expression.

"...I don't get it." She says. "Couldn't they have just taken the sewers?"

A hundred sarcastic remarks flash across Rain's mind, but rather than call out her friend's obliviousness, she shakes her head, and carves off another helping of meat onto her plate, ignoring Eve's question altogether.

After all, it's not like what they do is any of their business.

  
  


The wait for the bus isn't a long one, and Cache is more than a little thankful. The snowfall was beginning to pick up, and her cheeks were starting to get a little cold. As the doors open, Gwen lets go of her hand, and steps inside first, while she trails right behind her. The inside of the bus is completely empty, save for the bus driver. Everyone is probably at home due to the storm. Gwen takes a seat in the middle of the bus, and Cache sits next to her. The doors close, and the bus speeds away down the road.

The first few minutes of the ride are spent completely silent, with the two sharing brief glances and awkward smiles at one another before Cache finally speaks.

"...So... baseball fan, huh?"

She gestures at the bold white letters printed on the front of Gwen's hoodie. In response, her eyes widen a little, along with her smile.

"You're a fan too?"

Cache shrugs, and gives a half-nod.

"I used to play for my softball league back in middle school; I'm not as into sports as I used to be, but I've definitely still got a soft spot for it."

"Really?" Gwen's voice takes on a surprised lilt, and it's clear that the topic has piqued her interest. She leans in close to Cache, and narrows her eyes.

"Eagles, or Dragons?"

"Pfffft. Sorry, but I can't forget my roots; Omanaha Night Marchers for life."

For a moment, Gwen is completely taken aback by the response. The serious look on her face is quickly replaced by the brightest smile she's shown Cache all night.

"Heh! I wasn't sure at first, but think I could definitely get along with you. So, you're not from Piecewood either then?"

"I've lived here for most of my life, but I still visit my parents back home when I can."

"You have a good relationship with them?"

"Erm...."

Instantly, Cache recalls several memories; and every single one of them causes her to wince. The one in which she used cherry bombs to blow up all the mailboxes in her neighborhood is probably the most memorable, if only for how much trouble (and money) she had cost her family at the time.

To say nothing of the countless other times she had run amok back in her hometown.

"It's complicated. I mean, we love each other, but... they don't exactly agree with a lot of the choices I've made in my life."

"But you still commit to your way of doing things."

"...Yeah."

Gwen leans her head back on her seat, and sighs.

"I envy that. It would be nice to do as I please."

"...You don't get along with your parents?"

Gwen goes silent, then leans forward. Her legs spread outward as she takes the cap off of her head, and starts wringing it in her hands. Her face is decidedly neutral, but Cache can tell that she's touched upon a sensitive subject for her.

Quietly, she places a hand on Gwen's back.

"We can talk about something else, if you want."

There's no denying that Cache is curious about the issue, but she isn't about to pry at it now; not when they've only just begun to get to know each other.

Gwen looks at her, and nods gratefully, launching right into another topic as if her brief moment of sullenness hadn't happened at all.

"Earlier, you asked me what I thought about your lyrics. Would you still like to know?"

"Sure."

"I can only really go off of the playlist you shared with me, but alot of your lyrical tracks express a very angry need for change... I don't really know how else to describe it."

Upon hearing Gwen's words, Cache inhales sharply, and chooses her next words very carefully.

"Hey, humor me for a minute. Do you think that most people grow up only caring about themselves?"

Rather than scrunch her face up at the line of questioning like Cache expected, Gwen seems to take her query seriously, and thinks on it for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. If that were the case, places like Piecewood wouldn't exist."

Gwen smiles as if thinking about something.

"It's much more personable here than it is back home. Out here, people on the street actually stop to say hello to one another. It's not that Neo Awlins is full of selfish people it's more like... they're out of touch most of the world around them. It's why I'd rather go out and see the world with my own two eyes, instead of watch a TV special about it."

"I think I understand what you mean."

Gwen leans back again, this time, with a long and drawn out yawn. When she's finished, she smacks her lips loudly.

"Sorry, I'm actually a little tired."

Cache shakes her head.

"It's fine. Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

A light blush creeps onto Gwen's face as she leans her head against Cache's shoulder, and closes her eyes.

"Thanks..."

Cache doesn't say anything else, content to spend the rest of the bus ride to Bowfort watching the snowfall. It isn't too long until Gwen is fast asleep against her. Carefully, she wraps an arm around the sleeping Conjurer, and scoots in closer.

Though she isn't awake to see the expression, Cache's smile is one of pure elation.

" _Yeah._ " She muses out loud. " _I think she gets it._ "

It's been several years since Cache has stepped foot in Bowfort, and while very little has changed, the addition of several new buildings doesn't go unnoticed by her. Behind them, the bus pulls off, leaving them alone once more. The snow stopped a little over a half-hour ago, but most of the town's inhabitants haven't been outside since, so none of the walkways have been shoveled.

"Well... here we are." Cache says.

"Hn. Thank you again for coming with me. I really enjoyed myself tonight."

"Yeah. Me too."

They stand at the side of the road, looking at each other awkwardly for the next several seconds.

.

.

.

.

Until.

"Hey maybe-"

"Would you-"

"Sorry, I-"

"Hang on a sec-"

"...You first."

"You first."

Both Conjurers burst into laughter before settling down again.

"It's fine." Gwen says with a mirthful chuckle. "You go ahead first."

Cache lets out a happy sigh, and takes a deep breath.

"Actually... I was wondering... if it was alright with you... do you think I could come up to your room for a little while?"

The grin on Gwen's face takes on a much more mischievous tone, and it takes a second for Cache to realize the suggestive nature of her request.

Her face lights up as red as a tomato, and she waves her hands in front of her.

"I-I-I-I-I-I didn't mean anything like that, I swear! I just... there's something that I _really_ wanna show you before I head home."

"And you can't show this thing to me outside?"

"...No."

A hard breeze blows in from the ocean, and Gwen shoves her hands into her pockets. She turns away from Cache, so that she can't see her face as she starts walking.

"...I was actually about to ask if you wanted to stay until the morning."

"...Oh." Is Cache's simple reply. There's not too much she can think of to say after that.

"It's too cold outside to spend an hour waiting for another bus. I wouldn't feel right leaving you out here."

"Well... when you put it that way..." Cache laughs nervously, and falls into step beside Gwen. "I'd really appreciate that."

Gwen hums an affirmation, but doesn't say anything in response as they continue down the path towards the hotel.

The smile on her face more than speaks for itself.

  
  


  
  


When Gwen opens the door to her room, and steps inside, Cache finds herself a little wary to follow. The other Conjurer turns back towards her once she realizes that she hasn't followed her in.

"...Is everything alright?"

"Y-Y-Yeah. I just need to catch my breath for a second."

  
  


"But we took the elevator up."

Cache ignores her in favor of taking several deep breaths, opening and closing her eyes with each one. After the fourth exhale, she nods her head, then turns back towards Gwen...

"Okay, I'm good n-"

...Before groaning out loud once she realizes that she's already moved past the doorway. She hurries inside, taking care to lock the door behind her. She turns the corner, and sees Gwen grabbing a change of clothes from out of her knapsack.

"I'm going to go get changed, do you need something to sleep in? I have a spare set of pajamas that might fit you."

"That'd be great, thanks."

Gwen nods, then tosses her a baggy white shirt and a loose pair of sweat pants, before retreating to the bathroom. Once she closes the door, Cache quickly changes out of her damp clothes. Much like Gwen predicted, the pajamas hang loose on her form, but thankfully not enough to make her indecent. Just as she sets her things by the heater to dry, Gwen walks back out of the bathroom wearing a similar set of clothes. She yawns, then stretches herself out on the queen-sized bed in the room. She stares at the ceiling lights for a moment, before looking towards Cache.

"You said you had something that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh! R-Right!"

Cache quickly hurries over to her clothes, and rummages through her pockets until she retrieves a tiny see-through sphere. She closes a hand around it, then promptly turns towards Gwen.

"I need to turn off the lights; is that okay?"

Gwen nods, and Cache moves towards the light switch without another word. She takes a deep breath, and flicks the switch, bathing the entire room in darkness. While her eyes start to adjust, she hears the bed shift and creak. Once she can see again, she notices that Gwen has propped herself onto her side, and is watching her every move curiously.

"...Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead."

She carefully crosses the room, and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Gwen?"

" _Yes?_ " The response is surprisingly eager, but Cache takes a moment to steady herself all the same.

"Before we go any further, I want you to promise me that what I'm about to show you _never leaves this room._ "

"You have my word."

Cache takes another deep sigh, and for the first time since meeting Ad Hoc, she decides to truly let someone else into her life.

"...Do you remember what I said about my friend? The one that helped me find my voice?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well... this friend, they came from really far away. Like, really far. Farther than you can imagine."

"Cache..." Gwen says warily. "I'm not sure I understand..."

"J-J-J-Just hear me out. Please."

"...Alright."

"...That friend showed me just how big this world of ours really is... and just how little and insignificant we are in the face of it all."

As she rolls the sphere around in her hand, she feels Gwen slide up next her, and press a hand against her knee.

"...Are you depressed?"

Cache shakes her head.

"I was. For a very long time. But then I stopped being sad, and started getting frustrated. So many people on Solum live their lives concerned with nothing but their next big purchase, or that shiny new hoverboard that they can't possibly live without."

The words all taste bitter as they leave her tongue, and even though Gwen's discomfort is palpable in the air, Cache refuses to stop, because she has let someone know, let someone else truly understand her.

"I want human beings to rise up. Not in arms, and not against anyone, but _together as a people._ We shouldn't be looking down on anyone because of whatever stupid arbitrary value we've assigned to one another. It's..."

She stammers for a moment, then sighs in exasperation.

"There is so much that I want to share with the rest of the world... but they're not ready for it. We're capable of so much more than what we are right now, Gwen. I've seen it with my own two eyes."

She rolls the sphere in between her thumb and forefinger...

"I'll show you what I mean."

...Then presses down on it until it begins to shine brightly.

She lets go of the sphere, and to the surprise of Gwen, it remains suspended in the air right where Cache left it. The light begins to glow brighter and brighter until it's brilliance is so great that Gwen has to shield her face until the light fades.

When she opens her eyes again, the sight in front of her causes her to gasp aloud.

Scattered all around her, are stars. A seemingly infinite number of stars in all colors and sizes dot every single space of the hotel room, and at it's center is Cache. With a beckoning motion of her wrist, a section of stars comes into focus, and zooms in closer until Gwen can see a bright blue planet with a small moon moving in orbit with several other planets a great distance away.

"Cache... what am I looking at right now?" Her words come out as a breathless whisper, but Cache seems to have no trouble hearing it, and turns towards her with a smile.

"This is a real-time holographic representation of the entire known universe... and this planet right here, is Solum."

"How did you-"

"Get this?" Cache finishes. "Like I said before, my friend came from really far away."

She zooms the map out, then makes a grasping motion with her hand before briskly swiping to one side. The entire room seems pulse and glow as the map scrolls faster than Gwen can process. Eventually, it stops on a small cluster of planets and stars situated near what Gwen can only describe as giant swirling cloud of multicolored dust. She tugs at Cache's arm, then points towards it.

When Cache looks at her again, her eyes are shining with a childlike wonder that makes her heart swell.

"What is _that_?"

"That's a nebula. I don't know the name of that one though."

"It's beautiful..."

She carefully reaches a hand out to touch the projection, and the dust particles wrap and weave around her fingers as she does so.

"There's nothing like seeing one in person."

"You've been to space?!" The exclamation takes Cache by surprise, and all she can do in response, is nod dumbly.

"Uh... Yeah. A couple of times, actually."

"So all of..." Gwen makes a wide gesture at the stars surrounding them. " _This_ is something that you've seen in person?"

"Well, not all of it... just a couple of galaxies here and there."

Cache gets from the bed, then takes a seat in the middle of the room with her legs crossed.

She looks back to Gwen, and pats the ground next to her.

"Do you wanna see more?"

Their next forty minutes are spent curled together on the floor as Cache navigates the map, acting as both teacher and tour guide as she describes several galaxies, and their planets. More than once, she mentions several of the various kinds of people she's met during her interstellar travels, and each time, Gwen hangs on to ever word as if she's never heard anything nearly as fascinating as this before. At one point, Gwen gets up to grab the sheets from the bed, and wraps it around the both of them.

As Cache scrolls towards a particularly picturesque set of neighboring galaxies, Gwen leans her head on Cache's shoulder, and snuggles in close.

"Stop right there. Let's leave it like this for now."

"Okay."

She claps her hands, and the sphere beeps in response. The light from the galaxies all come together in such a way that the entire room looks as though there were a multicolored sunset occurring in several different directions.

"Cache?"

"Hm?"

"...I'm really glad you showed me all of this. It's... honestly all a little overwhelming, but thank you all the same, Cache. Really."

Her hand slides down Cache's arm until it interlaces with the other Conjurer's hand.

"...Leigh."

"What?"

Gwen pulls her head away far enough so that she can see Cache's. She's staring back at her, but her cheeks are hot with embarrassment, and her eyes have a vulnerable look about them.

"...That's my real name. Leigh Huluna."

"...It's a very pretty name."

"Th-thanks..."

"So, Leigh... there's something that I've wanted to ask you for most of the night."

"Sure... what is it?"

Leigh's gaze drifts down towards the hand caressing her own, but then quickly focuses back on Gwen's face. The happy smile that she's been wearing for the bulk of the hour is gone, and in it's place is a shy and embarrassed one that feels slightly out of place on her.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?"

Though no words of confirmation are spoken by either Conjurer, both of their faces have already begun moving of their own volition, stopping only when Gwen's lips brush against Leigh's own. Both of their eyes are closed now, and as she leans deeper into the kiss, Leigh catches the scent of peach-scented shampoo as Gwen's hair tickles the sides of her face.

More than once, their lips make an audible smacking sound as they part, and come together again. Then Gwen opens her mouth just enough for Leigh to snake her tongue inside, eliciting a throaty moan, and in that moment, there isn't a single star as bright as the ones that they see behind their closed eyes.

They eventually break apart, both panting and more than a little aroused, but rather than take things any further than they've already gone, Leigh presses a hand against Gwen's chest, and pushes her down onto the floor, before nestling her head into the crook of her neck, and drawing the blankets over them.

All the while, the galaxies continue their light show above them.

Leigh is the first between them to regain enough of their wits to speak.

"I'm... really not too sure what to say right now."

Beneath the covers, Gwen drapes an arm over her, and squeezes.

"You don't have to say anything. Let's just stay like this, and enjoy each other's company."

Leigh hums in agreement as a sudden feeling of drowsiness washes over her. The two Conjurers continue to stargaze until they fall asleep, one after the other. Gwen is the first between them to do so, and just before Leigh falls asleep as well, she makes an elaborate gesture with her hand that causes the universe projected on the room to disappear. The sphere comes to a rest on the floor, and the room is completely dark once again.

  
  


She falls asleep soon after.

  
  


  
  


"So. Do you have everything?" Leigh asks. "Keys? Wallet? Cellphone?"

As they stand inside the hotel lobby, Leigh watches as Gwen taps each of her pockets, nodding once she realizes that she has everything.

"Check."

"Alright then. I guess that's it. Any idea when you'll get there?"

"The trip by sea is pretty long. Probably two days, at the most."

"Just call me once you make you make landfall, okay?"

Gwen gives her a reassuring smile, then pulls Leigh in for a tight hug.

"I will. See you in a few months?"

"I'd better!"

  
  


They exchange a quick peck on the lips, and Leigh walks her down the road towards the docks, before turning back the way that she came. As she waits for the bus. Her phone goes off in her pocket. When she pulls it out, her house number is displayed on the screen. As she accepts the call, the other line hangs up, and Ad Hoc's voice projects itself directly into her mind via radio waves.

" **Dude, you didn't come home last night; What gives?** "

"Sorry I didn't let you know, but things got kinda crazy."

" **The good kinda crazy, or the kinda crazy that we don't talk about once the party's over?** "

Leigh looks down the road, and smiles. The bus is down the road, and only a few more minutes away.

"The good kind... I met someone last night."

" **For real? Congrats! You'll have to tell me about it when you get home!** "

"Yeah, we're definitely gonna talk about it."

The bus comes to a stop, Leigh steps inside once the doors open. She takes a spot by the window, and drapes her arm over the headrest of the chair next to her as she speaks.

"See, I was actually hoping I might be able to introduce you to her..."


End file.
